Love Stimulation
by angelwing09
Summary: AU. Tsuna was really having trouble following this...so he got kicked out of his house again, slept in the streets, got scouted in a job where he cross-dressed as a girl, earned money by being a relationship to guys who didn't know he's a male...and his customers fell for him!
1. Chapters 1-4 (With Note)

_A/N: This isn't a new chapter. Revising this, I decided to use the idea of one guest (Thank you!) since it can still be a 100 drabble~! I'm going to put multiple "drabble chapters" in one chapter just like this. Ah, I didn't really change anything much and just combined chapters 1-4 plus omake in one chapter. The next chapter is the one with new chapters... I think it has chapters 5-9!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: _How It Started_**

Tsuna gaped in disbelief as unknown people moved his things in his house.

"Excuse me, sir...," he called out to one of them and smiled awkwardly. "Why are you guys moving my stuffs?"

"Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?" the man guessed and continued to talk when he nodded. "Your father told me to tell you that he sold the house to pay his debts."

"Oh, can I have my stuffs back then?" Tsuna got a nod in return and was given his stuffs back.

...

...

...

When no one was around anymore, Tsuna finally cursed his father.

"DAMMIT! HE SOLD THE HOUSE AGAIN!"

**Chapter 2: _Living in the Streets_**

Being tired of cursing his idiotic father, Tsuna thought of his situation. This had happened so many times that he lost count but even then, he was always prepared. He saved his money and got a job immediately.

However, this time, he neither prepared nor had enough money to buy a new house or a room in an apartment. Therefore, he decided to live in the streets just until he got some money.

It wasn't easy living in the streets because there was only one rule.

Do anything to survive.

By anything, he meant anything.

Damn his father to death.

**Chapter 3: _Suspicious Person_**

"I have a job for you, Dame-Tsuna."

Honey-brown eyes narrowed at the sight of the tall man in black who totally screamed dangerous and got ready to run or to slam the door of the shop he was currently working.

It was bad enough that this Reborn knew his nickname and was using it casually.

"I already have a job, sir."

Tsuna tensely refused and was ready to bolt.

"Your father—"

Or slamming the door was better.

Even when he heard the curses or got scold, he held no regret.

That person knew his father so he disliked him.

**Chapter 4: _Forced to a Job_**

If Tsuna disliked Reborn by knowing his father before, now, he plain hated him.

"Seems like you lose your job, Dame-Tsuna~"

The man smirked knowingly and stared at the brunet he had just kidnapped from the streets after he asked the boy's manager kindly to fire Tsuna.

The brunet was tied to a chair in a room filled with deadly weapons and was struggling to get out. He was really scared to his bones.

"Now, won't you accept my proposal?" the fedora-wearing man asked, casually carrying his beloved gun.

Tsuna gulped in fear and signed his deadly and life-threatening fate.

**Omake #1:_Proposal Really?_**

In the near future, an adult Tsuna had a brief flashback about how he gotten in a messy situation because of a certain 'dear' friend of his damn father.

"Hey, Reborn," calling out to said friend, he asked in plain seriousness. "Did it ever occur to you that in the past, when you blackmailed me in that job, you kind of propose to me? I mean, exclude all the threatening and blackmailing, you did say "proposal" and you did let me sign a lifetime contract that says I have to stay with you until I died..."

Seriously, if anyone saw this, they would think he was insane, talking like that to the Reborn but hey, he's never been normal after he met Reborn.

"I mean, is it your style to propose to someone while threatening them? That's kind of a weird way of proposing..."

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna."

He was not surprised to receive glares. He let out a slight smirk. Serve Reborn right for all of what he did to him!

* * *

_A/N: So is this idea better or something? I mean, it is longer this way, and I still can write 100 drabbles (The reason why I want to write 100 words only is to improve my writing in that aspect). If it is, then I'm going to update the next chapter tomorrow!_


	2. Chapters 5-9

**Chapter 5: _And What Follows Afterwards_**

"Hey, so I didn't keep you waiting, right?" a male high school student asked the cute and blushing young 'female' who was waiting near the gate of a certain school. 'She' wore a rather plain white dress that made 'her' look really innocent and pretty.

"N-no, i-it's f-fine," the 'girl' muttered softly and looked anywhere but him. "Let's just go, T-takeshi-kun."

...

...

...

"Say Tsu-chan, why are you cross-dressing as a girl?"

The girl, who was actually Tsuna cross-dressing, yelped loudly and looked fearfully at his best friend, who was also his first costumer in the job that Reborn forced him into.

**Chapter 6: _Explain His Job_**

"It's not what you think, Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna quickly denied the unvoiced question of his sexuality. "I'm straight. Straight, I tell you! And I don't have a hobby for this, too!"

Yamamoto Takeshi nodded slowly, trusting his friend but still asked him to explain.

"Well, someone my father knew gave me a job, which is me acting like a girl and earning money by going out to guys who wants a girl. I accepted it since I need money."

Leaving out the kidnapping and blackmail, Tsuna waited for his friend's reply.

"How come you didn't just earn money by dating girls?"

**Chapter 7: _White Lies_**

In all honesty, all Tsuna wanted was to tell Yamamoto the truth that he was forced in the job but he didn't want to involve his friend with his problems. He had already asked Yamamoto's help last time in getting money. He didn't want to be a bother anymore.

"Well, males are more likely to ask than females so I thought cross-dressing as a girl is better. My boss even suggested it," Tsuna lied and wondered if he was still bad at lying or not.

"Tsuna...you know, you're still bad at lying," Yamamoto smiled.

And Tsuna seriously cursed his luck.

**Chapter 8: _The Real Truth_**

Honey-brown eyes stared at chocolate-brown eyes, feeling rather drain. He was bad at lying but he was worse when he tried to lie to a friend, especially his best friend.

"To tell you the truth, I'm kinda forced to accept the job by my boss," Tsuna sighed.

"Then, we should report him to the police," Yamamoto suggested protectively, not liking his friend's new problem. It was bad enough that Tsuna's father was an idiot with many debts.

"Well, I can't," seeing the raised eyebrow of the raven, Tsuna scratched his head nervously.

"Reborn threatened to kill me with his gun."

**Chapter 9: _Dreadful Future Meeting_**

The silence was really making Tsuna uncomfortable. He had known Yamamoto was protective of him so he was sure what he said was something Yamamoto hated. Tsuna just hoped Yamamoto won't try to get involved.

"Can I meet your boss?"

With one look over his friend, Tsuna knew it was a bad idea.

"I can't contact him," he replied truthfully but also thankfully since it would mean the two wouldn't be meeting anytime soon.

"Ah..."

...

...

...

"Say, why does Reborn want you to cross-dress? Is it a fetish?"

The brunet really should be dreading the future meeting of Yamamoto and Reborn.

**Omake #2:_ Meeting Behind the Scene_**

Behind the scenes, Tsuna looks at Reborn, who is reading the scene by his side and gulps when he notices the killing intent.

"Your best friend is dead," the black-haired man says seriously that it scares the heck of the brunet. Also, it worried him that the former is seriously considering to kill his friend.

"Calm down, Reborn!" Tsuna tries to calm the other while his mind is seriously hoping that the author is not planning to make Reborn and Yamamoto meet for a long while. He doesn't need more chaos in his life.

"Hey, Tsuna!"

Speak of the devil. Tsuna is seriously cursing the author.

Yamamoto waves happily and moves to his best friend, not noticing the angry fedora man by said friend's side. "Have you read the next chapters yet? You'll be meeting—" he dodges a bullet that is aimed at him and flashes a smile to the one who shot him. "Woah! That's careless of you to shoot! Someone might get hurt!"

"I was really aiming to hurt," Reborn frowns at the other's reflexes. "So are you the person named Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"You know my name?" Yamamoto blinks and then looks up and down at Reborn. "Black hair, dark eyes, guns...," his eyes narrows. "Are you Reborn?"

Tsuna can't take it. He moves in between the two and curses author because even when the two don't meet in the story yet, they have meet behind the scenes and it is bad. The worst!

"Hold up! Stop it both of you!"

He hopes the other people from the story are not bad like Reborn or overprotective like Yamamoto.

* * *

_A/N: I really don't know the name of the job Tsuna was describing but I think there's a job like that. I guess it's like prostitute without sex or something... I think there's a job like that but if I'm wrong then, I guess I'll be making up the whole job. Now, as for why Reborn really did what he had done, well, I'm going to let you guys guess! So what do you guys think? Oh, and the omakes are still not included to stories so they don't really need the 100 words rule! But hey, in the omake... Yamamoto was hinting that another character is going to appear. Can anyone guess who? Anyway, thanks again for the guest who gave me the idea!_


	3. Chapter 10-14

**Chapter 10:****_ Second Costumer_**

Tsuna had gotten back to work after he was finished with Yamamoto.

He wondered why his friend even hired a date. His friend was popular to get any girl he wanted.

Anyway, the brunet looked at his second costumer.

Of course, it was still a male. His costumer had silver hair and kinda looked like a delinquent.

He also looked really mad.

Somehow, Tsuna feared for his safety.

"M-my n-name is Tsu-chan. P-please t-take c-care of me!"

Gokudera Hayato took one look at him before glaring in distaste.

"Che. Let's get this over with."

Again, Tsuna cursed his horrible luck.

**Chapter 11: ****_Meeting the Family Already!?_**

Silence. Tsuna like it but he didn't like being stuck with a scowling date, who didn't want to converse.

"U-um..."

"What?!"

"...nothing."

Actually, Tsuna liked the silence instead. Better than being shouted out.

Frankly, the brunet wanted to know why the other was doing when he clearly did not want to—and where the hell were they?

The place was suspiciously dark.

There were loud noises of terror but the thing that really caught his attention was the young man in front.

"Hello, brother."

G, one of the freaking famous dangerous mafia bosses, was brother to his date.

Well, damn.

**Chapter 12: ****_Forced Fake Girlfriend_**

Gokudera Hayato snarled at his brother and looked at Tsuna, just demanding to be obeyed.

He slipped his hand to touch the little hands for the first time in their paid date.

"Here's my girlfriend so you can stop trying to hook me up in an arranged marriage, aniki."

...

...

...say what?!

Tsuna widened his eyes but then calmed down after figuring out that this was the reason why the silver head even paid for a date.

Gokudera needed someone to act as his girlfriend to stop his brother from setting arranged marriage.

Poor guy.

And Tsuna for being that 'girlfriend'.

**Chapter 13:****_ Going With the Flow_**

Tsuna would be known to be an idiot but he had gone with the flow and played the role of Gokudera's girlfriend.

By the glare on his back, it wasn't like he had any choice either.

"Er...h-hello," he muttered shyly, fearfully, at the mafia boss and force a smile, faking a name for his female self while he's at it. "My name is 'Tsuki' and—"

He moved closely to Gokudera and held their hands together.

"—take care of me."

Tsuna wondered where he got his confidence but decided not to think though he impressed Gokudera with his act.

**Chapter 14: ****_Lucking Out_**

A fool, Tsuna was an utterly fool. Gokudera's brother was from the mafia.

If he was caught to be lying to a Mafioso then he would be killed.

Really, he hated his kind heart that wanted to help Gokudera even when he was not kind to him.

"You know, Gokudera," G started, staring at the brunet. "I know, you hate women and all but I didn't think you're homosexual..."

...

...

...

Tsuna didn't know who was more shocked...him or his client.

At least, Gokudera didn't downright kill him.

"WHAT?!"

Though, he was really having the worse luck of the year since Reborn.

**Omake #3:****_ G's Thoughts_**

The pink—ahem, I mean, red—haired male didn't really know what to think of the scene in front of him.

He was actually joking when he had first said that his brother might be homosexual.

But seeing 'this' and whatever 'this' was called, he found himself finding that he was right...

"Juudaime!"

That, my friend, was his headstrong and crappy younger brother who was so smitten of a certain brunet that you could just see him following the shorter male like some puppy with its master.

G shook his head in dismay.

He must have jinxed himself in the past because this was certainly what he was implying when Gokudera had presented Tsuna as his girlfriend.

Well, at least, he wouldn't worry about some woman making his brother fall in love and break his heart or a woman trying to use his brother to steal from their Famiglia, right?

Though, G would more likely be worried that he might not have any successors with how Gokudera was with Tsuna every single time.

He wondered if the others were like him with their siblings, too.

He seriously blamed Reborn for the Harem that was occurring to the oblivious male.

* * *

_A/N: Seriously late for this but my school's terrifying and teachers are downright sadists! I can't rest at all... Anyway, it seems like omakes will give some spoilers. Oh, well~ And yeah, the new character's Gokudera and yeah, I went and go there. I wanted some mafia stuffs and this thing comes to my mind. Don't ask... Anyway, hope you guys like it~! (Oh yeah, about the name of the job, I was thinking of "escort" or "date for hire". What do you guys think? I don't really think "host" would be good for the name for some reason...)_


End file.
